


Villainous One-shots [With My Ocs]

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Affection, Attraction, Being adorable, Bonding, Bottom Black Hat, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Half Demon & Half Human, Half Wolf and Half Human, Half-breeds, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Mostly guy x guy, Night, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Smut, Sometimes loving and intimate, Soulmates, Sub Black Hat (Villainous), Warm, Wolf Instincts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are one-shots with my ocs and sometimes also characters :) ♡





	1. Akuma x Black Hat ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, but my ocs and the one-shots ♡

It is night, dark and nice out. Black Hat had came over to Akuma's mansion. He wanted to talk to him. Tho it turned into more than that. Demons can be tempted into things, especially sex. 

 

Akuma was slightly in his full demon form (expect he only had his black horns and long tail). 

 

Akuma and Black Hat are both naked. 

 

Black Hat was laying on Akuma's bed, his back against it as Akuma was on top of him. 

 

“You're so attractive~ A fine demon~” Akuma said to him, with a smirk. 

 

Black Hat had a grin at that. 

 

Akuma smirked again, at him. He was also staring at the demon under him. 

 

That demon, Akuma was strangely warm, Black Hat liked this, considering his body was colder than him. 

 

Akuma pushed inside Black Hat. He loved the tight and cold feeling. 

 

He moaned as Black Hat purred. 

 

Akuma's eyes turned from dark blue to green. 

 

Black Hat stared into those eyes. Akuma was slowly wrapping his tail around Black Hat's body now (like a snake would do), to hold him closer as he was gripping tightly onto the bed sheets, in pleasure. 

 

He thrusted in and out, medium paced. Getting intoxicated by everything. 

 

Black Hat was also slowly losing himself as he sank his sharp claws into Akuma's back. 

 

Akuma felt that as he lets out another moan. He leaned down and bites Black Hat's neck, in a loving way. He tasted the other demon’s blood and skin. This only intensified Black Hat's pleasure. 

 

Akuma was thrusting, harder and deeper now, in a faster pace. He found Black Hat's prostate, hitting it. 

 

He thrusts there, over and over again. 

 

Black Hat finally lost it, in that pleasuring feeling. 

 

“Fuck~! Akuma~!” 

 

“Black~ Fucking hell~” 

 

Black Hat came on himself now, on his lower stomach. 

 

After that, Akuma moans as he rolled his head back. He grabs Black Hat's thighs, holding them in a tighten grip as he thrusted all the way inside him and came deep in Black Hat. 

 

Black Hat was purring and moaning. 

 

After awhile, they both calmed down. 

 

Akuma smiled, leaning over and down again as he kissed Black Hat, on the lips. 

 

Black Hat closes his eye, letting him as he kisses back, liking Akuma's lips. He also smiles into it. 

 

Akuma closed his eyes, loving this. 

 

He was thinking something that he wanted to say but, he decided, not now, to enjoy the silence and kissing. 

 

'I love you, Black Hat.’ Akuma thought to himself. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a Akuma [male oc] x Black Hat smut that I thought up :) I hope you all enjoyed reading it ♡


	2. Akuma x Jinx - The Demon & His Scientist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akuma is slightly like Black Hat. He is a demon, a boss, and he has a scientist, like him.

Akuma was really bored, especially since he's the boss so that means he doesn't have to do anything. Sometimes he is busy but, today he isn't. 

 

The boredom was killing him, he felt like he was literally dying from it. So, he decided to see what his scientist, Jinx was doing. 

 

He walks to Jinx's lab. 

 

Jinx was sitting in a chair, reading a book since he was done with most of the work. 

 

He was having a break (Akuma usually lets him have breaks, times to himself). 

 

Jinx was being silent and quiet, with a slight smile. 

 

Akuma smiled and felt warmth when he saw that. Jinx finally noticed him. He saw Akuma, standing there at the doorway, smiling. 

 

Jinx smiles at him, tho had slight confusion why his boss was here. 

 

He liked Akuma's presence, slightly because he has feelings for him. Tho he keeps it to himself. 

 

“Oh, hey boss.” 

 

Akuma almost laughed at that. “Jinx, how many times have I told you, call me by my name, not 'boss’.” 

 

“Right, sorry, b- I mean, Akuma..” 

 

Akuma gave another smile to him. 

 

“Man, I'm bored. I wonder what Black Hat and Dr. Flug are doing. Hopefully Black doesn't get mad at Flug and yell at the poor guy again.” Akuma also said. 

 

“Yeah, he seems to get angry at him a lot.” 

 

“Well, you've only met him one time. He's not all bad and scary-” 

 

“To you. Because you're a demon, like him. But, most humans are afraid and fearful of Black Hat because he's a demon, also a villain.” 

 

“You're right. But, we are also villains. Tho I'm a demon and you're a human.” 

 

“I know that.” 

 

“You're my smart scientist.” 

 

Jinx heard and thought about the 'my’ in Akuma's talking but, knew the demon didn't meant it in that way. 

 

“Thanks.. It's unknown what Black Hat thinks of Flug. But, what am I to you?” Jinx asked him. 

 

Akuma stared at him. 

 

There was only silence in the room until Akuma talked again. 

 

“You're more than just my employee. You're my close friend.” he said to Jinx. 

 

'Friend’ echoed in Jinx's mind. Then, he held his closed book, with a small smile. “Thank you, Akuma. I'm glad you think that.” 

 

Akuma smiles again. He got closer to Jinx, leaning over. 

 

Jinx blushed, looking at him. “A-Akuma..?” 

 

“Because I'm a demon, my skin is usually cold but, you can keep me warm with yours.” Akuma said, into Jinx's ear. 

 

Jinx was blushing madly now, a deep red as he was breathing slightly low. 

 

After that, Akuma pulled away from there and laughed. “Sorry, I had to. Relax, I'm just joking around. Well, slightly. I want to cuddle with you sometime. If you don't mind. Ok, bye now.” 

 

He left before Jinx could say anything. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_An hour later -_

 

Akuma was in his bedroom. He was wearing a dark gray tank top with black sweatpants and gray boxers under that. 

 

He is laying on the bed, on his side. He stares at the wall, not able nor wanting to sleep. 

 

Then, he heard something, a door opening and closing. He didn't look, already feeling Jinx's aura and presence. 

 

Jinx was barefoot and had on dark gray sweatpants. Tho on the top of his upper body, he had on his usual clothing. 

 

He takes off his white lab coat, throwing it onto the ground. But, he still leaves on his black sweater. 

 

Jinx gets into the bed and lays down, next to Akuma. 

 

“Hey, Akuma. You said that you wanted to cuddle so, here I am.” 

 

Akuma was quiet as he just smiled, pulling Jinx closer, wrapping his arms around him. Jinx does the same as he wrapped his arms around Akuma's body. 

 

They were both smiling as they were cuddling. 

 

Jinx felt a warm feeling in his heart as he smiles. He also blushes. 

 

Akuma also had a slight blush, smiling again.  

 

Both of them were sleepy, almost falling asleep. 

 

Jinx closed his eyes. Akuma was holding him. 

 

His scientist opens those eyes again. Jinx still wanted to do something before going to sleep. 

 

“Akuma..” 

 

Akuma has a smile again. “What is it, Jinx?” 

 

Jinx stared into Akuma's dark blue, gray-ish eyes as the demon was also staring back, in the human's brown eyes. 

 

“You're more to me than just a boss or just a friend. My feelings for you are something more than just that. I may really love you, my demon.” After Jinx said that, he did another thing he wanted to do before Akuma could talk. 

 

He leaned in and kissed Akuma's lips, in a loving way. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_What is your relationship?_

 

_He is my demon and I'm his scientist._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all loved reading this adorable, fluffy one-shot :) ♡


	3. Jack x Julian - His Wolf

Julian was in his bedroom. He was alone, for now anyway. He was just resting and relaxing by himself. 

 

Then, Julian heard something. 

 

“Who's there?” he said, in a slightly angry and threatening voice. 

 

He was also standing in a way to protect himself, if needed. He did these things because he wasn't sure who was there. He couldn't sense others like Jack can. He heard a kind-hearted laugh and knew it was Jack's. 

 

Jack walked out of the shadows, the darkness of the room. 

 

He was in his human form. He is wearing his usual outfit with his black fedora hat on too. 

 

“Relax, it's just me.” Jack said, with a smile. 

 

Julian slightly smiles. “I know that now. What's up?” 

 

Julian noticed that Jack was hiding something behind his back. 

 

Jack smiled again as he showed what he had for Julian. It was a red rose. He gave it to Julian. 

 

“A rose? How romantic.” Julian said, with slight sarcasm, tho he was also smiling. 

 

“Yeah. I hope you like it.” 

 

Julian had another smile. “I love it. Thanks.” 

 

Jack also had a smile. “You're welcome, my wolf.” 

 

Julian hugs Jack, wrapping his arms around him. He puts his fingers through Jack's hair. 

 

Jack was still smiling. He also wrapped his arms around Julian's body, closing his eyes to rest for a second, being in Julian's arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_Two hours later -_

 

Julian's eyes were turning from blue to golden. He turned into a wolf, with his black fur. 

 

He ran out, into the woods to hunt for something to eat. His hunger needs to be satisfied. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Meanwhile, Jack was taking a nap on his bed. 

 

He wakes, opening his eyes. 

 

He gets up, noticing he is only wearing his white buttoned up, long sleeved shirt and black jeans. He was barefoot and his fedora hat was not on him. It was on the nightstand. He decided to stay that way. 

 

Jack sensed that Julian was coming back. He turned into his demon form, with only his dark gray skin and black hair. He didn't have his claws, tail, and horns right now. His eyes also stayed the same. 

 

He walked out of the mansion and noticed a wolf with dark fur near the woods. He smiled, knowing it was Julian. He saw that the wolf, Julian was walking over. 

 

Jack sat down. He smiles at Julian when he stopped in front of him. 

 

Jack touched Julian's fur, stroking it, gently. 

 

Julian stared into Jack's dark blue eyes during this. 

 

After a minute, Jack lays down, onto the ground, on his back. He was staring at Julian now. 

 

Julian stays a wolf as he was laying down, next to Jack now. 

 

The half demon, Jack was smiling again, as he held his wolf, closer to him. 

 

He closed his eyes, enjoying the nice, cold night and loving the silence between them. 

 


	4. Another Akuma x Jinx - When He's Around

It was a usual day, like any other. It'll be sundown soon enough as well.

 

Jinx was in his lab, near a computer, as he had sat down on the black office chair.

 

He wrote some stuff that was on his mind, in a notebook. It was nicely and neatly written.

 

Then, he moved and rolled around in that chair, thinking a bit.

 

Jinx heard a door as it opened and half assumed that it was his boss, Akuma Rosen.

 

But instead, it was the man's nephew, Jack Rosen.

 

When he saw him there, Jinx had a warm smile. He was always happy with Jack visiting him.

 

Like Akuma, Jinx is very fond of the younger male. They have a good relationship with each other.

 

“Hey, Jinx.” Jack said to the scientist.

 

“Jack, it's nice to see you. What can I do for you?” Jinx asked him. He'd be glad for just his company and talking with him, although he sensed that Jack needed something. Which he seemed to be right about.

 

Jack talked again, as Jinx hears what he has to say to him.

 

“I need you to search information on a girl that I'm looking for. She was a previous client for my boss, Black Hat. It'll be troublesome if I don't find out why she's gone. The last thing I want is to burden him, with something so simple to get done.”

 

Jinx kept his smile. He nodded his head. “I'II get to it right now. I'm always happy to help you with anything, Jack.”

 

Jack smiles at that. “Thanks, I appreciate it.”

 

Jinx looked at his computer screen and started to type things out. He keeps at it.

 

He was also hearing that door, as it opens again. He didn't turn around, knowing who it was that walked in.

 

Jack was still smiling, especially at the older male walking inside. Especially since it's been a few days from the last time they've seen each other.

 

“Uncle.”

 

Akuma smiles at him. “Why if it isn't my favorite nephew. Although, don't tell your brother what I just said. That'll only end in chaos for the both of us.”

 

Jack laughed softly. “Trust me, I won't.” he said, quietly. “Also, why are you in your human disguise?”

 

Akuma lays down on the couch in there, as he was talking. “I had to be with the client. You know that humans still get freaked out over even laying eyes on a demon, so I needed to appear human. Can't lose business, just because of my looks. It's better approaching others, looking like this.”

 

That got Jinx to think about their past. Akuma had approached him in that disguise as well, appearing human when he actually wasn't. He found out that later.

 

Although, he didn't mind it. He always thought humans acted strange around supernatural beings, such as demons and vampires. He had observed this many times. It was truly weird to him. Because different stuff had always interested him.

 

Jinx shaked his head and snaps out of it. He also heard Akuma's voice again.

 

“I don't like human dramatics, it simply bores me to death. Too bad that I can't die, or that would kill me.” That demon had a low voice, as he said it.

 

Jinx almost snickered at that.

 

He worked again, he pressed each finger on the keyboard quickly. He types diligently. He also listened to Akuma and Jack, as they were still talking.

 

They talk to each other, for awhile after that.

 

Until Jack had to leave and get back to Black Hat. He walks out, then he snapped his fingers, teleporting to the demonic eldritch's mansion.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Jack had left, Akuma turned back into his normal, demonic self. His dark gray skin, curved horns, black claws, and long tail that's sharp at the end, is out.

 

It's a similar appearance to Jack's. Like uncle, like nephew.

 

Akuma leaves his raven black hair down, instead of tying it back, like he always does.

 

He turns around, looking at the human guy near him. He gets a slight grin on his lips. He got closer to Jinx and wrapped his arms around him, tightly. He hugs the other male from behind, feeling the fabric from that white lab coat on him. 

 

Akuma was also slightly kissing Jinx's neck, taking in his nice scent, mixed in with the chemicals.

 

There is a second of silence between them, these two in that room.

 

“Jinx, please pay attention to me now. I've been lonely all day, missing you..”

 

“Boss-”

 

Akuma grunted at that, especially since he told Jinx to call him by his name.

 

Jinx sighed softly, trying not to secretly smile.

 

“..Akuma, I promised Jack that I'd do this for him. You know that I don't break promises. Also, after that, I have to finish the work you gave to me. I'm behind on my work as it is. I wouldn't want to be yelled at by you, for not getting it done…” Jinx keeps typing on the computer, his laptop that was given to him by Akuma himself, as he talked.

 

Akuma's eyes widened to that. “What?! I wouldn't do that to you! You're special to me-”

 

“I know that, relax.”

 

But, Akuma kept talking. He stared at the dark haired male, turning the chair around so that Jinx was facing him. Then, he sat down in Jinx's lap, with his legs on each side of the pale-skinned guy under him. He also takes it the sight of his scientist's blush.

 

“You're my sweet scientist. Or maybe I should call you ‘professor’, like you were called in the olden days.”

 

“Oh come on! It wasn't that long ago!”

 

Akuma just stares at him.

 

“Ok, it probably was.. Maybe, I'm not that young anymore.. Is that what you want me to say?” Jinx's stare was on him, as well.

 

Akuma's dark blue eyes were almost piercing into his soul as he looked at Jinx, deeply.

 

“That's not what I meant. I would never think that of you. You're only in your late 30s, my darling, but you don't look it. You're a rose that won't ever fade in my heart. I'm older than you by centuries, but what does that matter? I don't really care for age. I'II always keep you close, to just me alone. I fall more for you, each day, my love.” Akuma said to him, as he puts his clawed fingers through his own hair, pushing it back. He was also still staring at him.

 

Jinx blushed a bit. It being a reddish shade.

 

Akuma noticed that and smiled again.

 

He kissed him, then he wraps his arms around Jinx's body and snuggled against him, leaned in close now.

 

Jinx lets him do what he wants, with another smile.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_A few hours later -_

 

They're both in Akuma's room, with the door closed.

 

Both of them are sat up in the bed, wearing relaxed and comfortable clothes.

 

There's a blanket halfway over them.

 

Jinx has a book, reading it, as Akuma was behind him again. That dark-skinned male was holding him, which he didn't mind.

 

Akuma was leaning down, closing his eyes.

 

Jinx felt that. He puts the book on the nightstand. He fixed their position, laying both of them down on that bed. He also pulls the blanket over them more.

 

Then, he pulled Akuma closer to him, in his arms. He holds him now.

 

He let out another soft sigh.

 

'You’re hopeless. You are not a very scary demon. You're still just a dark being. But, I don't mind that. I love you, Akuma.’ he also thought, to himself.

 

After that, he cuddled Akuma for awhile, eventually falling asleep with him. 

 


End file.
